justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Floor 1
Were you looking for: Floor 2, the floor that's located above this one? Floor A, the floor that's located below this one? TRTF5= Floor 1 is the first floor from Fazbear Inc. that the player was meant to start in The Return to Freddy's 5 Story Mode.. Appearance In Floor 1, there are multiple pipelines, and cables on the ceilings and draws of the Animatronics in some walls. The ground floor and ceiling are noticeably a cobblestone stone and has multiple rocks, crates, barrels, on it, and the walls are made out of rocks. Above the crates, there seems to be a Lockjaw head from The Return to Freddy's 3 and, hung by crates, a Fredbear poster with a pose similar to the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. On the poster, it will have many words written with blood reading "Guilty" and another word reading "Never Forget". Game Information On this floor, Torture Lockjaw, Torture Freddy, Torture Bonnie, and Torture Foxy were meant to appear in various rooms of the floor, to avoid being killed by them, you must get out of the room and go to a different one. On first gameplay thought, you may hear robot voice saying something (yet unknown what exactly), if you stay on this floor too long, you will hear a creppy voice saying 204863 and later the game will crash. On second gameplay, you will possible hearing voice of Dead Child Ghost or someone else. In order to complete this floor, the player has to find a secret key and use it in cage door. Trivia *The Fredbear poster words may refer to how a character in the TRTF lore is guilty of something. *In the TRTF5 second trailer, Torture Lockjaw and Torture Bonnie are seen in this floor. *The 204863 voice also appeared in the Silent Hill P.T. Demo. |-|Unfinished Demo= Floor 1 is the first floor that the player starts in The Return to Freddy's 5. Appearance In Floor 1, there are multiple pipelines, crates, a boiler, and some broken bars at the end of the floor. The ground floor and ceiling are noticeably a cobblestone floor with a few single pieces of wood on the bottom. On the floor, hung by crates, there seems to be a Fredbear poster, with a pose similar to the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. On the poster, it will have many words saying "Guilty" and one saying "Never Forget". Game Information On this floor, Torture Lockjaw and Torture Foxy can appear. On this floor (on first gameplay thought) you may hear robot voice saying something (yet unknown what exactly) then the game will crash and on second gameplay you possible hearing voice of Dead Child Ghost or someone else. In order to complete this floor, the player has to find a secret key. Trivia *Oddly, there is a jumpscare of Torture Freddy, yet there is no running or looking animation. **Interestingly, the jumpscare isn't even used during this floor. |-|Gallery= First look (TRTF: Rebooted) Whdhfhdjwiwoaiai.jpg|Main hallway. 8850.png|One of the rooms on the ground floor. EDzC09OaIwE.jpg|Another room Second look (Abandoned Demo) Areas Front1.png Front2.png Front4.png 2016-11-30 (12).png|Same room but looking outside of it. Front5.png 2016-11-30 (7).png|Ditto, 2016-11-30 (19).png|Second hidding room. 2016-11-30 (17).png|Same room but looking outside of it. Front6.png 2016-11-30 (15).png|Main hallway to the door 2016-11-30 (8).png|Ditto. 2016-11-30 (14).png|The door. Third look (TRTF5 UE4) 414-0.png 420.png 421.png 422.png Fourth look (TRTF 5 Unfinished Demo) Areas Floor1.png|Floor 1 entire map. aH4CkZa.jpg|Floor 1 in an loading screen. Jumpscares TortureLJ Jump.gif|Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare that appears on Floor 1. Output ssZZiB.gif|Torture Foxy's jumpscare that appears on Floor 1. T.Freddy_Jumpscare.gif|Torture Freddy's jumpscare that appears on Floor 1. Note that this isn't used on this floor. Fifth look (TRTF 5 Runtime Demo) Areas Floor 1 map.png|Floor 1's map. Room1.png|Floor 1's first room. HIDING SPOT.png PEEKING SPOT.png LEFT ROOM.png PEEKING SPOT1.png NEW ROOM.png HIDING SPOT1.png Room2.png CAGEDOOR.png CAGEDOOROPEN.png Items Key.png|The key that can open the cage door. Jumpscares Output.gif|Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare in Floor 1. TortureBonnieJump.gif|Torture Bonnie's jumpscare in Floor 1. Output ssZZiB.gif|Torture Foxy's jumpscare in Floor 1. T.Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Torture Freddy's jumpscare in Floor 1. Miscellanous NZ5WDo6 kYE.jpg IciiFn0lxzY.jpg|Floor 1 being rendered. 4nHlTY.gif|Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare in Floor 1, as seen in Official Trailer 2. |-|Audio= Category:TRTF5 Locations Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF Volume 2